<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skeletons in the Lamp by SilverSnap420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194461">Skeletons in the Lamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420'>SilverSnap420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Bara W. D. Gaster, Djinni &amp; Genies, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, Gaster be chilling in the void, More will be explained, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sort Of, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), genie lamps, just vibing, kind of, lol, master servant relationship, might do w. d. gaster/reader, sans and paps are genies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James L/n and Y/n L/ns were famed for exploring territories that no one would dare set foot in. James would often find such places and his sister would navigate the area whilst the two of them explored, mapping out the areas and selling the maps on to others so that they may seek safe passage in such curious and mysterious areas.</p><p>This time? It was to find a way into The Door in Waterfall that not even monsters were able to go through, and what they find is both mesmerising and terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>.........They should have stayed in their rented mobile home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>I know I keep making new fics, but I just can't help myself when inspiration practically yeets me out the window lol.</p><p> </p><p>Hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe we're here." James was simply ecstatic. All of their hard work had finally paid off, and he just couldn't believe that they were actually there in Waterfall. When the monsters surfaced five years ago, this piqued the interest of humans all around the globe. Most humans either felt incredibly guilty at the idea that it was humans who trapped them down there, whilst others persecuted the monsters who surfaced. For L/n siblings, this was of no consequence. What they cared about, was the exploration of uncharted places, seeing sights that no one had ever seen before. Ever since they were younger, they had both dreamed of becoming explorers. Well, the majority of children do, but when their "Explorer" phase wasn't in fact a phase, they left their childhood home as soon as they were able. Their parents disapproved, saying that it was unproductive and no way to live their lives (that being on the road and constantly travelling from one place to another). Not that the siblings cared: sure, they loved their parents dearly, but when the two of them put their minds together and decided to do something together, nothing could dissuade them. So it was with a heavy heart that their parents let them do as they wished, calling in to check on them every now and again.</p><p> </p><p>It was when they found out about the Underground and all the monsters that lived there that it made them drop everything and stop mapping out the Snake Island in Brazil (Ilha da Queimada Grande was a bit of a mouthful for either of them, so they just referred to it as the simpler Snake Island), immediately getting a flight to Ebott Airport and attempt to gain a permit for the exploration of the Underground. It took awhile, what with the monster's in particular who had just escaped their prison being confused as to why they wanted to go in when they had waited all their lives just to get out.</p><p> </p><p>It was with a heavy heart that Y/n and James realised that someone else with far much more money and influenced had beat them to it, gaining a Royal Warrant from King Asgore to map it out (as they never thought to map out the areas themselves in great detail due to having lived there all their lives with no where else to go). Not just any influential person, however: Sebastian Mason. That smug, rich, entitled bastard had always had it out for the two of them, particularly Y/n, for some odd reason. That was why he had done it, or so James had guessed. Sebastian had beat them to the permission, mapping out the entire area and driving his sleek black Bentley to their mobile home only to wave it in their faces with a gloating smirk. Of course that just pissed them both off, one of them sorely tempted to punch that smug look off of his face with a fistful of brass. </p><p> </p><p>That was neither here nor there, though. Both of them had managed to pertain a Royal Warrant also, only this time, they were going to be the first one's out of both monsters and humans to find a way inside The Door, and explore its contents. Adrenaline pleasantly thrummed through the sibling's veins as they beamed at one another. It was like that before every exploration, as both knew that despite every precaution they may take, that their journey would always be dangerous. Not that either really cared: as long as they were with one another, both Y/n and James felt like they could take on the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we, good sir?" smirked Y/n in good humour, waving her arm in the direction of the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, madam." he grinned in response, trying the door. </p><p> </p><p>It was locked, but what else did they expect? It was worth a try, though. Rather than be disheartened, this only seemed to make their grins hike up. The greatest challenges, in their experience, often had the greatest rewards. With that thought in mind, they inspected the area around them, their torches lighting the darkened cavern. Sure, there were the bioluminescent mushrooms to illuminate some of the area, but noting quite beat having actual lights to see into the bottomless darkness (even if their eyes were used to it due to the amount of dark places they often explored).</p><p> </p><p>The grass seemed undisturbed as the pair looked onwards, searching for anything that may reveal how they would open the door, searching for anything that the monsters that once resided in the nearby area may have missed due to being locals. A fresh pair of eyes may glean more than those who had looked at the area for years. Or so the siblings reasoned, but all they really cared about at that moment was finding a way in.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n trailed her flashlight across the walls, scrutinising the fissures that lined the rocks. At first, it seemed incredibly random, almost looking like someone had carved into it whilst bored, not paying particular attention to what they were doing. Running her fingers along the patterns experimentally, she was surprised to find that there was something deep inside the crevice, barely visible even with her bright flashlight on it. "Jam, I think I've found something." she called over her shoulder, as her taller brother soon stood by her side and looked where she was.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you just did, peanut." he grinned, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a ball-point pen. He reached into the crack, manoeuvring the pen so that he could get hold of it with the end of the pen. Successful, he eventually pulled out the piece of folded paper. It was yellowed and torn at the edges, looking very old (but neither could really tell how old). Delicately opening it up with his gloved hands, he frowned at its contents. "The hell is this...?" he asked himself, baffled. His sister looked over his shoulder, a look of realisation dawning on her features.</p><p> </p><p>She felt incredibly tempted to burst out laughing then and there, an amused look crossing her features as she informed, "It's Wingdings."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" this only confused him more, much to her mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a font." she clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Wingdings? Why the hell is it in a font?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're seriously asking me, Jam?" she quirked her brow. "I'm in the same boat you are."</p><p> </p><p>"No need for the sass, peanut." he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Can you make it out?"</p><p> </p><p>"As if I could read that shit myself. No: can just scan it and translate it from there."</p><p> </p><p>She did just that, scanning it with a device before looking up what it meant. "Looks to be about how to work a lever or something." she said, looking around her before finding a stick was was laying nearby. The explorer strode over to it, squatting beside it. Putting her light on it, she realised that it did look to be a lever of sorts. Deciding to take a gamble (as there was no telling if it would activate a trap or one of the "puzzles" monsters seemed to be fond of), she pulled the lever, adamantly not thinking about that scene from Emperor's New Groove and decidedly pulling "the wrong lever". </p><p> </p><p>A loud ominous crack could be heard, followed by the whirring of a device that sounded like it belonged to Star Trek rather than the cavern they were in. "Well, that isn't creepy at all..." mumbled James, eyes wide in anticipation in case he had to yank his sister by the collar of her shirt so that she wouldn't be pierced by an arrow again (the first time when they were in a tomb in South America was bad enough).</p><p> </p><p>Rather than that occur, the frame of the door began to glow a light blue hue, before more Wingdings font appeared on the door itself. "What is it with this fucking font?" grumbled James, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Native language, maybe?" she suggested, just as puzzled as her brother.  "I mean, I know that the monsters who surfaced spoke English, but maybe this is from when the monsters were <em>just</em> sent Underground."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds plausible." he conceded, taking the device from his sister as he scanned and translated it. "'Beyond this point lays your imminent demise.'." James began to read, looking at the next line as he continued to read aloud, "If you want to die then by all means open the door and go through by putting a drop of human blood on the handle.'."</p><p> </p><p>Both of the sibling looked at one another, to the door, back to one another then to the door once again. "There's just so much to say about that... I don't even know where to begin." admitted Y/n, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sarcastic and foreboding. How lovely." commented James wryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever made this room definitely had spice, gotta give it to them." she compliment offhandedly, before reaching into her backpack and taking out a pocket knife. She cut her finger and placed it on the door handle, stepping back and pulling her brother along with her in case things went awry. The whirring from before seemed to get louder as the blue light began to glow brighter before a loud clicking sound disturbed their silence. The whirring stopped, as did all the other mechanical noises.</p><p> </p><p>It was eerie to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>James steeled his resolve as he adamantly walked in front of her, opening the door with a loud creak. Darkness greeted the pair, both of them looking at one another before they entered the dark room. Their flashlights briefly flickered before cascading the room in a dim light. "What's up these?" questioned Y/n, as her flashlight dimmed until it finally turned off completely. The same happened with James's as he began to curse, hitting the head with his palm to try and get it working again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." he hissed, when both Y/n and him were stuck in complete darkness. They would have turned back if they could actually see where they came from, being in the gloom of the room. A whooshing sound scared the pair as they jumped, watching in a somewhat dazed terror as a blue mist which was oddly producing its own light began to envelope them. Neither dared to say a word as the billowing blue smoke revealed a staircase that lead up to a display. Perched atop a blue velvet cushion with orange trimmings was a battered looking object that looked suspiciously like that lamp Genie came out of from that one Disney movie.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we've explored all we can today, don't you think Jam?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, agree with you one-hundred percent, peanut." sweated James anxiously, wiping at his damp forehead with his wrist. They turned around, only to be met with the same sight of the lamp. "What the...?" murmured James in bemusement. No matter where either sibling turned, they were met with the exact same sight. It was as though they were even moving at all, despite knowing that they were indeed turning around.</p><p> </p><p>"This is too weird... I knew that we might run into something 'cause of it being infested with magic, but I didn't know it would be like this..." she sighed. She knew what she had to do, it was obvious from how she and her brother couldn't go anywhere else other than forward towards the lamp. Y/n once again sighed, "Looks like we can only go up those stairs, now." </p><p> </p><p>Both of them cautiously walked up each step, pausing every now and again as though they were expecting to be attacked by something or other. They had never been in a situation such as that, only discovering five years ago that magic actually existed, and to say that it didn't thrill them any would be a lie. However, it did not make their creeping fear any better. They could handle man-made objects easily, disabling any mechanisms that were in their way... But at that moment? They knew they were screwed. </p><p> </p><p>James cursed himself for his stupidity. He always knew that his sister was better at navigation and research whilst he was better at defusing potential hazards such as traps and, dare he say, puzzles, which was why he should have anticipated that magic make things very difficult for them.</p><p> </p><p>The pair eventually reached the top, standing before the lamp on display. Neither of them wanted to touch it, and as soon as they looked at one another, they knew that it would have to be either the one who was the bravest at that moment, or they had to flip on it. With a huff and grumble, Y/n shook her head as she stepped forward, having forgotten that her finger was still bleeding slightly. Hesitantly, she picked up the lamp by its handle, not wanting to rub the lamp in case some monster popped out claiming to be "The Genie of the Lamp". Maybe that was just her frayed nerves talking, though? She knew she was in deep over her head, and she was convinced that no matter the amount of previous explorations she had done with her brother, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it began to grow warmer and warmer in her hands until it was practically scolding her, and she tried to drop it only she couldn't. She couldn't do anything: it was as though her feet were cemented to the ground, her arms restrained so that she couldn't move an inch. Her brother, having noticed her wince and the metal growing hotter and redder, he went to grab the lamp only for it to begin floating in the air as though gravity was but a human construct, mocking the laws of physics as it began to constrict and contract continuously, smoke both orange and blue in colour began to billow out, the glow reflecting off of James' and Y/n's skin.</p><p> </p><p>An excited scream echoed forth from the lamp, a giant orange mass pouring out of the tip of the lamp as it seemed to grow and grow whilst becoming thinner and thinner until it was around nine foot in height. All the humans could do was gawk as the orange mass seemed to suddenly expand and pop as though it was a bright orange balloon. When the orange dissipated, a large figure of the same height that the mass was previously floated in the air, and looked to be- wait, a skeleton?!</p><p> </p><p>"WOWIE!" exclaimed the skeleton, floating around the dark space with a blindingly happy smile on his face. They looked to be wearing a traditional garb that someone would expect a genie wear, only its in different shades of orange, with a sleeveless Arabian-inspired jacket over his narrow (yet still large) ribcage. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN OUT OF THERE!" The skeleton with his orange eyelights looked around, a scowl of disapproval overtaking his skull as he shrieked, "SANS YOU LAZY BONES! GET OUT HERE!"</p><p> </p><p>"i'll be out in a second." a far deeper and lazier voice drawled from inside of the lamp, as it continued to float around as though it was filled to the brim with helium.</p><p> </p><p>"NOW SANS!" he reprimanded, finally taking a chance to look down at the humans who were gawking at him in disbelief. When he looked at Y/n in particular, an indecipherable emotion sparked in his eyelights as his grin widened, "TIME TO GREET OUR NEW MASTER!"</p><p> </p><p>A giant blue mass then emerged from the tip of the lamp, this one far wider. It expanded until it was seven foot in height before it too popped, revealing a rather big-boned skeleton in the same kind of outfit the other skeleton was, only this one wore a blue alternate version to the other one, and the slippers, contrary to the curl-toed ones the other skeleton wore, he seemed to wear fluffy pink bunny slippers, and his own Arabian-styled jacket had a strange white fur lining around the inside and edges of the outside. </p><p> </p><p>He floated around in a lazy fashion, yawning tiredly as his blue eyelights roved the place they were in. When his eyes met Y/n's own, his omnipresent grin seemed to hike up, a strange glint in his socket. "well ain't this a surprise." he hummed. "didn't expect to see anyone else, well, ever, let alone two people who are human."</p><p> </p><p>"so," he began, revelling in the humans' stunned expressions. "what you wanna wish for?"</p><p> </p><p>"SANS!" bellowed the orange skeleton, crossing his arms in displeasure. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN INTRODUCED OURSELVES! YOU'RE SO RUDE!"</p><p> </p><p>"heh, but paps," he grinned, "can't help being<em> bad to the bone</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The tallest floating skeleton seemed to barely hold in his temper as his fists clenched and he shouted, "ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS! I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH THEM FOR YEARS!<em> YEARS SANS </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"but bro, we've been asleep for  years."</p><p> </p><p>"MORE LIKE WE'VE BEEN LAZYING AROUND, NO THANKS TO YOU!" he huffed in irritation, crossing his arms. "EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS UNABLE TO BE PRODUCTIVE GIVEN OUR CIRCUMSTANCES!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, it was pretty-"</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE!"</p><p> </p><p>"-<em>magical</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"UGH! THAT'S IT! WE ARE INTRODUCING OURSELVES, AND THAT'S THAT! LITTLE MASTER!" he then pointed a finger at Y/n, making her jump slightly from the booming of his voice. Her ears were practically ringing from how loud it was, the echo of the room they were in not helping matters. "MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I AM AT YOUR SERVICE, LITTLE MASTER!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" that was the most intelligent thing she could think of at that moment, which seemed to amuse the seven-foot skeleton greatly.</p><p> </p><p>"that's right, master. we're at your beck and call, forever in your servitude until you die. i'd ask you to free us, but that's just <em>wishful</em> thinking." he shrugged, before floating over to her. He then offered out his hand with a lax grin, "my name's sans. sans the genie."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was about to reach out before her brother stopped her, gently clasping her hand in his own as he gave them an unimpressed look. "Bullshit you're a genie."</p><p> </p><p>"oh?" smirked Sans, as he soon floated down towards them, his feet graciously landing on the small platform they were stood on whilst the descending stairs were behind them. He toward over the pair, making James step forward in front of his sister protectively. "what makes you an expert, chum?" As Sans took a step forward, James took a step back, much to the genie skeleton's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"you think these shackles are just for show?" he shook his arm, revealing a golden band around his humerus. </p><p> </p><p>"I think someone needs to show you how to dress." scoffed James, attempting to regain his lost bravado from just how scary Sans was being, especially with that inhuman look in his eyelight. Sure, neither Y/n nor James had interacted very much with monsters, but they knew that any being made of love, hope and compassion, and there was certainly non of that in Sans' heated gaze. Sans seemed to snap out of whatever mood he was in when he looked at Y/n, his previous smile returning.</p><p> </p><p>"so, what do you wanna wish for, master?" he asked nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I suddenly your master...?"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AWOKE US FROM OUR SLUMBER!" informed Papyrus, he too floating down and joining his brother by his side. "WITH YOUR BLOOD ON THE HANDLE OF THE LAMP, WE WERE ABLE TO BE FREED!"</p><p> </p><p>"in a sense." shrugged Sans.</p><p> </p><p>"NOW THEN, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?" grinned Papyrus, his beaming childish grin turning to a deranged smirk. It happened so quickly that it was surprising that neither human got whiplash, as both shivered from the dark look crossing his features. "<em>MONEY </em>? WE CAN GIVE YOU ALL THE CURRENCY IN THE WORLD!<em> JEWELRY </em>? WE CAN RID THE ENTIRE EARTH'S CRUST OF PRECIOUS GEMS!<em> SEX </em>? WE CAN MAKE ANYONE YOU WISH INFATUATED WITH YOU <em>TO THE POINT OF MADNESS! </em>" At the last part, his expression darkened even further, taking on a wickedly malevolent quality. </p><p> </p><p>Sans too began to share the same, crazed look as he furthered, "want someone dead? not even the<em> grim reaper</em> would be able to collect their SOUL. want to topple a government?" his sockets then became devoid of all light entirely, making both James and Y/n step back onto one of the steps of the black marble staircase. "<strong>w e  c a n  g e t  r i d  o f  s o c i e t y  i t s e l f .</strong> "</p><p> </p><p>"WE CAN ALSO MAKE YOU A HERO!" exclaimed Papyrus jovially, jumping into the air and floating around, orange smoke emanating from his phalanges as he span and twirled in the area. </p><p> </p><p>"we can make you a monarch." smiled Sans, his grin turning far lighter as he too joined his brother, albeit far more laidback as he seemed to almost laydown in the air as though he was on a comfortable bed.</p><p> </p><p>"WE CAN MAKE YOU LOVED!" Papyrus then seemed to materialise a heart, pink vibrantly sparkling as the dark room became light, oil lamps having been lit magically lit as orange and blue flames danced around them ethereally. </p><p> </p><p>Sans then flew over to the sparkling pink, clawing at it his a sharp phalange as it turned an oozing crimson, "we can make you hated, if that's your thing."</p><p> </p><p>"RESPECTED!"</p><p> </p><p>"admired."</p><p> </p><p>"WE CAN MAKE IT SO THAT EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR NAME!" Papyrus then magically spelt out her name, looking like he had spelled it out using green sparklers. Sans floated in the opposite direction to his brother, still as laid back as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"we can make it so that know one remembers who you are, if that's your thing." as he passed by her name, he waved his hand over it, each letter erasing itself.</p><p> </p><p>"WE CAN GIVE YOU A LIFE TO NURTURE!"</p><p> </p><p>"a family."</p><p> </p><p>"WE CAN MAKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Papyrus then seemed to materialise a mini-Earth out of nowhere, its beauty stunning as it calmly turned much like the Earth they inhabited.</p><p> </p><p>"we can make you know nothing at all, if that's your thing." Sans then hovered his hand over it, before it began, piece by piece, to disappear into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>They then stopped moving around, floating at each others side and looked over at Y/n. "all you have to do, master." grinned Sans.</p><p> </p><p>"IS MAKE A WISH!" finished Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>"heh, you ain't ever had friends like us before." chuckled Sans. </p><p> </p><p>"FOR THAT IS WHAT WE ARE!" declared Papyrus, puffing out his chest proudly his his hand upon his ribs. "YOUR FRIENDS, LITTLE MASTER!"</p><p> </p><p>"and friends do whatever it is that is asked of them. from our experience, at least."</p><p> </p><p>Both skeletons looked expectantly at Y/n, James too looking at her. Y/n deadpanned, "What's the catch?"</p><p> </p><p>Sans sputtered and cackled whilst Papyrus looked completely stunned. Blue tears streamed down his face as he clutched at his chest, which was heaving from his uproarious laughter. When he had calmed down some, he sighed in content, "heh, i like this one, not as obnoxious as the other ones."</p><p> </p><p>"SANS!" gasped Papyrus, horrified as he looked at his brother. "YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT OUR MASTERS LIKE THAT!"</p><p> </p><p>"why not?" chuckled Sans. "it ain't like they'll be be able to hear us, or mind us, heh."</p><p> </p><p>"TRUE! BUT SOME RESPECT MUST STILL BE SHOWN!" he chastised, before turning back to Y/n again. "SO, WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH, LITTLE MASTER?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Here's the next chap for u, so I hope u all enjoy!</p><p>BTW, my tumblr is Silver Snap 420: https://silversnap420.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n looked at Papyrus to Sans, too unable to react in any way other than make an unintelligible noise in the back of her throat. She, along with her brother, were regretting their life choices at that moment, as every choice of theirs to explore had led to that exact moment, where they were basically locked up, in a strange room they couldn't see the exit of, with a pair of large magical skeletons who emerged from a lamp of all things and claiming to be genie's. Rather than remain bemused like his sister, James looked rather intrigued as he finally worked up the courage to ask, "How many wishes?"</p><p> </p><p>His sister gave him a disapproving glare, not liking where the conversation was going to begin with. Sure, monsters existed that much was true, but genies? Part of her supposed that when magic was revealed to be true that it meant that anything could happen, but the rational part of her mind was sceptical about the whole thing, if she was being honest. "UNLIMITED!" grinned Papyrus, acknowledging James' question whilst still maintaining awkward eye-contact with Y/n (awkward for her at least, as he didn't seem unsettled in the slightest). Both skeleton brothers landed on the ground, side-stepping the humans as they descended the stairs and stopped at the very bottom, turning once more to face them, this time looking down at them. This seemed to at least make Y/n more comfortable, as the staggering height difference between herself and the skeletons made her feel intimidated and tense.</p><p> </p><p>"that's right." smirked Sans idly. "you can wish for anything for an unlimited amount of time. well, as long as you're alive, that is."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I feel like wishing you to be free would be a bad thing?" she quirked her brow suspiciously. It was true: from the way they were acting, it made a deep feeling of apprehension and dread weigh heavily in her gut. Normally, she would have no problem freeing someone from servitude if that was what they wanted (as that was the most moral thing to do), but something told her that it wouldn't be such a good idea to let them roam around as they pleased. Y/n decided that she would wait it out and see what happened before making such a decision, and she adamantly ignored the guilt clawing at her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"heh, don't know what gave you that impression, master." replied Sans, grin unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>"IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING, WHY NOT WISH TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM? IT DOESN'T APEAR WE'LL BE ABLE TO LEAVE BY NORMAL MEANS." suggested Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right." sighed James, as he eventually descended the stairs and looked around the newly lit room. There were no doors, now windows nor archways: just dark walls that either glowed a vibrant orange or a bright blue. "No way to get out of here, unless we look for a hidden door or something."</p><p> </p><p>"or, we could just take you outta here." offered Sans. "it'd be quick and easy, all you gotta do is wish it and your command is law, master."</p><p> </p><p>"What will happen when I make this wish?" Y/n had watched far too many movies to not know that it would come with a price of some sort, and with the wishes being unlimited, she could only imagine how the consequences too would potentially be limitless. </p><p> </p><p>"we'll get outta this joint." smirked the stockier skeleton, making Papyrus groan in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish we were out of here!" huffed James in exasperation, growing ever more impatient. He had never been too fond of being trapped in one room, making him feel like a caged rat.</p><p> </p><p>"WE DON'T TAKE WISHES FROM ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN OUR MASTER." notified Papyrus, his eyelights narrowing in a way that made James shiver from the sudden chill of the skeleton's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, what he said." she sighed, much to the delight of the other two. Y/n practically jumped out of her skin when Sans suddenly appeared beside her, grabbing her shoulder in a clawed hand that was as larger if not larger than her face.</p><p> </p><p>"welp, betta hold on tight, master."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped from the sudden feeling of weightlessness, the two of them falling from an unimaginable height as the woman and skeleton were surrounded by a darkness that made her skin break out into goosebumps. The eventual light that greeted her was near blinding, only she realised she was plummeting towards the light without Sans next to her. The light was strange: it looked to be of a liquid-kind of material whilst glowing a bright reddish orange. </p><p> </p><p>She barely had enough time to grab the knife from her pocket and stab it into the rock, stopping her descent as she dangled onto the rocky ledge that, if someone fell from, would surely have led to a demise akin to melting from such heat. Y/ was panting for breath as she moved her hand to the rock, gripping the edge as hard as she could to make sure that she didn't fall in the lava. "i gotta say, master, i'm impressed." She immediately looked up, seeing Sans casually floating in the air as though he was lounging on a luxurious sofa, something that increased her irritation exponentially.</p><p> </p><p>"The hell do you mean?" In her addled mind, when she first saw the bright glowing lava she had thought that she had died, and had be cast into the fiery pits of hell. That was until she acted quickly enough to gain leverage on the rock using her knife, one with was slowly becoming looser from the rock it was stabbed in as time went on. "The hell just happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>"we teleported, master. you became disorientated, so my grip on you became harder to maintain. we're also in hotland, right now. want help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, for God's sake!" she shouted, increasing the mirth dancing in his blue eyelights as her grip began to slip.</p><p> </p><p>"all you gotta do is wish it, master-"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you would stop being such an arsehole and fucking help me up!"</p><p> </p><p>"alright then." with a flick of his wrist she was enveloped in a blue hue, before she was raised and dropped onto the actual surface of the rock. Y/n sat up, attempting to calm her breathing from how close she was to dying. Did Sans do that on purpose...? From the wicked glint in his eye, it was fair to assume that he most likely did. The seething glare she sent him only seemed to amuse him more as he coughed behind a closed fist, avoiding looking at her as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you trying to kill me?" she grumbled, but she supposed she already knew the answer. Although, already knowing the answer didn't exactly mean that she didn't want to hear it directly from the jackass' mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"i can't kill ya, master." he answered simply, shrugging and placing his hands in the pockets of his Arabian-styled jacket. "neither can paps."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n couldn't help but snort, "I highly doubt you can't kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"oh, we could very easily kill ya, master." His eyesockets were then extinguished of all light, leaving behind a dark abyss that made the usually brave woman tremble. "question isn't if we have the ability to, but why we <em>can't.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Silence reigned over the pair before Y/n realised something. She looked around but couldn't find what- or rather, who, she was looking for. Panicked, she interrogated. "Where the hell is my brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"'brother', huh?" repeated Sans casually, still not looking at his master as his fixed gaze was staring rather intently into the boiling lava below them. Well, below him as he floated over the edge as though he was on holiday in the Bahamas. Quite literally in fact, as he magically materialised a straw beachcomber hat and placed it haphazardly on his head, seemingly taking a nap as he folded in arms behind his head leisurely.</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't even know you had a brother." The human woman couldn't honestly tell if he was that oblivious or that he was pretending to be clueless just to spite to, but she more so suspected the latter.</p><p> </p><p>"The person I was <em>just</em> with." Y/n gritted her teeth, surprised at how angry she was. It had been a long time she had felt angry (not since the whole thing with that pompous-arse Sebastian), let alone as angry as that skeleton-genie<em> whatever</em> was making her. To make matters worse, the cheeky fuck had the gall to begin drinking a cocktail from a straw, as he avoided the tiny yellow umbrella from hitting him as he continued to sip the cold beverage.</p><p> </p><p>"heh, thought he was your boyfriend or somethin'." he said offhandedly, making Y/n pale and gip from the vomit that threatened to escape her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She gagged when she stated, "Ew, God no! He's my older brother! The hell gave you that idea?!"</p><p> </p><p>"the nicknames you gave each other, of course."</p><p> </p><p>"We came up with those when we were<em> kids </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"not my fault it was like some revolting pet names couples give each other. you know: you're my jam to my peanut butter sandwich or some shit. well, to be it'd make better sense to be the jelly to my pb sandwich, but given how you speak, I suppose there are yet <em>more</em> differences between you, your brother and the rest of the humans." Her confusion increased when she realised something he said: he was supposed to have been asleep for years according to both he and Papyrus, and it was her blood that awakened them in the first place, the affects being near instantaneous. She and her brother used one another's nicknames before they were even released from the lamp, which begged a very uncomfortable question of how exactly he knew about them. Not only that, but what exactly did he mean by being different? The magic-fuck was being increasingly cryptic, and it really didn't settle Y/n's already frayed nerves.</p><p> </p><p>And why did she exactly feel slightly offended from his comment about being "different"?</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off those feelings (she didn't exactly feel comfortable enough to ask him those "differences" he mentioned), so with a determined look she asked again, "Where the hell is my brother?"</p><p> </p><p>Before the apathetic skeleton could reply, a loud voice interrupted him, "THERE YOU ARE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE GONE TO WATERFALL, THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT THE OTHER HUMAN THERE. LUCKY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS ABLE TO DEDUCE WHERE YOU MAY HAVE WALTZED OFF TO WITH OUR LITTLE MASTER!"</p><p> </p><p>James looked from his tense sister to the lackadaisical genie in blue. The skeletons seemed to share a silent conversation with one another after James made himself known, but Papyrus, seeing what his brother was wearing and doing, scolded, "ENOUGH BOONDOGGLING! WE MUST ATTEND TO OUR MASTER AND HER WISHES! NOW MOVE!"</p><p> </p><p>"ok."</p><p> </p><p>"DOWN HERE SANS! DON'T JUST MOVE TO THE RIGHT!"</p><p> </p><p>"ok."</p><p> </p><p>"SANS! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO MOVE SLIGHTLY DOWN AND TO THE LEFT! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, AND STAY THERE!"</p><p> </p><p>"ok."</p><p> </p><p>"I MEANT MOVE SANS!"</p><p> </p><p>"but didn't ya just tell me to stay here?"</p><p> </p><p>That was what seemed to make the orange-clad skeleton's patience snap. "NYEH!" shrieked Papyrus, flying up to his brother. Much like a wrestler, he picked up his brother before throwing him to the ground, the impact drawing a loud sound of surprise from Sans as face-planted the ground. He stayed laying face-first into the ground as he picked up his cocktail (with a skill Y/n and her brother couldn't help but admire he managed not to spill a single drop), taking a casual sip from the tropical straw as Papyrus' bones rattled loudly from his increased annoyance. With an exasperated sigh, Papyrus looked at the woman apologetically, "SORRY FOR HIS BEHAVIOUR, MASTER. I'LL TRY AND KEEP HIM IN CHECK."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sweat-dropped, "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>With a nod Papyrus grabbed Sans by the collar of his jacket, the hold being comparable to that of holding a misbehaving puppy. "NOW THEN, WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR NOW, MASTER? THE FIRST ONE WAS ALL TOO EASY FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I-", Y/n decided that she shouldn't mention how it was Sans who technically moved her and not him, "-SO, WHY NOT WISH FOR SOMETHING GREATER!"</p><p> </p><p>"'Greater'?" repeated James incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" nodded Papyrus, "MIGHT I MAKE A SUGGESTION?"</p><p> </p><p>"how about a pair of crocks? i've listened to the grapevine and heard they're real fashionable right now."</p><p> </p><p>"SANS, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING! WE'VE BEEN IN THE LAMP FOR YEARS WITHOUT SPEAKING TO ANOTHER SOUL! NOT TO MENTION YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY EARS TO LISTEN WITH!"</p><p> </p><p>"come on bro, no need to give me an <em>earful</em> about it."</p><p> </p><p>"STOP WITH THE PUNS, PLEASE!" begged Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>"heh, seems like your <em>funny bone's</em> broken, paps." chuckled Sans, making his brother shout another "NYEH!" before turning his back to his blue-clad brother, crossing his arms and huffing long-sufferingly.</p><p> </p><p>Calming himself down by taking a<em> lungful</em> of air, Papyrus' beaming, child-like smile returned as he looked down at Y/n. "MY GREAT SUGGESTION: <em>WORLD DOMINATION </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>James sputtered, eyes widening in shock. "Seriously...?"</p><p> </p><p>"NYEH HEH, GOOD IDEA FOR A WISH, ISN'T IT? I KNOW MY GREATNESS IS ALWAYS ASTOUNDING, AND SO IT MAKES SENSE WHY YOU ARE SO SHOCKED AT SUCH A GENIUS IDEA!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that isn't going to happen." the woman really wasn't interested in anything, no wishes (other than returning to her and her brother's mobile home so that they could make the map of the room, the instructions to enter and receive the rest of the money from the client who hired them to make it in the first place).</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus seemed deflated and puzzled as he exclaimed, "BUT WHY? ALL OF THAT POWER IS AT YOUR DISPOSAL! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO FORM THE WORLD HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE?"</p><p> </p><p>It made sense in its own way, the woman supposed, but that didn't make the idea of ruling the world any more appealing, "No. I'm not the kind of person to be able to have that kind of influence. I'm an explorer, not a ruler."</p><p> </p><p>"WELL THEN." a devious smirk crossed Papyrus' once innocent features as his orange eyelights gleamed menacingly, making the lava look far more inviting to be in the clutches of rather than be the focus of such a gaze as Y/n was. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she gulped. "WHY NOT WISH TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD? A PLACE WHERE NO ONE IN THIS ONE HAS EVER SET FOOT IN? WE HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO SO, SO WHY NOT?"</p><p> </p><p>"all ya gotta do is wish it, and it'll happen." said Sans in boredom.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredibly tempting. The idea of being able to go anywhere at anytime, to go someplace that no one has ever set foot in before? That wish sounded far more enticing than the one Papyrus suggested before that, but despite her thrumming excitement at the prospect, the heavy dread seeping through her veins only increased in intensity. Some instinctive, unknown feeling clawed at her chest, making her almost wince as she had a terribly bad feeling about the prospect of making a wish like that. It was just a gut-feeling, one she couldn't explain, but what she did know at that moment, was that she felt it would be a very bad idea if she were to indulge herself in a wish. She already suspected that Sans had just tried to kill her by dropping her in the lava of Hotland "accidently", or that it was her own fault that he did, so what exactly would they do when they transported her to another world? Would they take her to one where there was no oxygen to speak of? Hell, would they go all sci-fi and taker her to an alternate world to a murderous version of herself?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to find that out any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll just stick with what I already had in mind." she said, attempting to seem at ease even if she was far from it. "I wish that you would take both me and my brother to the Surface at the base of Mount Ebott." Again, she thought it would be best to use specifics when wishing for things in case they came up with a way to twist her words and get her killed.</p><p> </p><p>"RIGHT AWAY, MASTER!" saluted Papyrus, his beaming grin returning to it's previous one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Just wanted to thank u for reading and I hope u all have a great day! (Srry for any mistakes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p>I know this took awhile and is short, but I just took me a bit to think of what to write next. </p><p>Hope u enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans honestly didn't know what to make of his new master. What felt like eons had most likely only been a decade or two in that cramped lamp with only his brother for company (not that he minded, as his brother was always fun to wind up), and he had honestly thought that he had seen every variety a person could be (or lack thereof). Money, power and sex. Those were the things that most wished for as soon as they found out that he and his brother Papyrus were bound to serve them until they died (which was a shorter length of time than any of their previous masters had anticipated). Oh, those were the good days. Fulfilling every selfish whim their foolish masters could think of, then manipulating that very wish so that he and his brother could get what they wanted, what they needed, what they <em>deserved</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All of that was ruined when they struck a deal with <em>him</em>. At the time, he hadn't thought of him as anything special, just another mortal who wanted to have it all. This one was an arrogant one who had the delusion that he had any right to any greater knowledge. Of course, although both he and Papyrus were somewhat surprised that he wished for the answer to an equation he couldn't solve rather than omniscience (boy would that have been<em> fun</em>, him having the knowledge of everything in existence would have been truly satisfying, especially for the consequent depression for the truths of the world being difficult to bare). The science kid had more intelligence than he could have anticipated, that he could give credit for. Clearly not clever enough if he wasn't able to come up with a long-term solution to get rid of both he and Papyrus, as although the boss monster had unrivalled magical prowess compared to the rest of the Underground residents where the science kid dwelled, he had nothing on Sans or Papyrus, let alone dealing with them both.</p><p> </p><p>The science kid really was arrogant in the way that he wanted the recognition and respect that he would have gained from freeing the Underground, which was the reason behind why he didn't wish for Sans and Papyrus to break the barrier (they were certainly powerful enough to do so). He wanted to do it himself. Although, Sans couldn't fault him completely, as the science kid had been working incredibly hard to break the barrier for so long. Usually, monsters were unable to be determined (unless experimented on by a certain someone - not naming any names, <em>W. D. Gaster</em>), but the drive the science kid had was admirable. </p><p> </p><p>And oh so futile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The science kid was clever- just not clever enough to seal them away for good. All he had done was alter how they could no longer lie to the ones they served, make it so that their masters didn't owe them their souls upon completion of their wishes and how they couldn't kill their masters by their own hands anymore. It made things difficult, yes, but impossible? Never. Sans couldn't help but wish that as soon as the science kid summoned both he and Papyrus from The Void that he didn't make a deal with him, rather he just ate his soul then and there. Of course, he knew that Papyrus wouldn't have allowed that- he was far too honour-bound to allow it, he was just cool like that. Sans, on the other hand?</p><p> </p><p>He had no problem devouring a soul without a contract.</p><p> </p><p>The science kid and he pair of genies had left scars upon one another, one having been cast out into his creation and blasted into the void, whilst Sans and Papyrus were to be forever bound to their master. Still, despite their new inhibitions, that wouldn't stop either of them from ending their servitude and finding a way to kill their new master so that they may be free. They may even decide to treat themselves by consuming her cute orange soul. </p><p> </p><p>Sans couldn't help but drool at the thought, wondering what it would taste like. Would the taste of cherries linger on his tongue from the determination present in every humans soul? Would it taste like sweet oranges and lemongrass like how he suspected of her? Her own natural scent even smelled like that, making him want to just bite down on that pretty little neck of hers and feel the warm blood trickle down his jaw and her tender flesh between his teeth, claws embedded into her back as he then fu- wait, where was that thought going? That was... Unusual. Sans wasn't foreign to his eyes wandering over people's souls, the rare ambrosia of a soul that was to his taste often getting his metaphoric blood pumping with anticipation and his non-existent stomach gurgling in hunger, but to think about her body? Not only thinking about eating her body of all things, but to actually fuck her too?</p><p> </p><p>Sans must be really tired if he was thinking about any of that. With that excuse in mind, he snoozed as his brother dragged him along with their new master and their master's brother who Sans for life of him couldn't remember the name of. Papyrus happily nattered on to their new master as they were all transported to a small mobile home that was at the base of Mount Ebott. It was cabin-like in style, looking as though it had always been there, even though the surrounding foliage said otherwise for how it had recently been disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ACTUALLY LIVE IN THIS HOVEL?!" gasped Papyrus dramatically, eyelights bright in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't that bad." huffed master's brother, who rolled his eyes. "It's easier to take with us when we travel."</p><p> </p><p>"LITTLE MASTER, WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY WISH FOR A LUXURIOUS PORTABLE HOME?" suggested Papyrus, grinning widely as Sans continued to snooze in his hold. "THIS IS NOT BEFITTING OF MY MASTER!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just where we sleep." shrugged Y/n nonchalantly, unbothered. "We've slept in worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, that tent in Cairo was awful." groaned James as he guided his sister into the mobile home and giving the skeleton genies a steely glare. Sans couldn't help but snort at how it really wasn't intimidating. Although, he could respect his protectiveness over his sister, understanding the importance of keeping a sibling safe. However, when Sans thought further on his master, the more he just didn't understand. Why hadn't she made anymore wishes yet? Why hadn't she shown her selfish side yet? Sans knew full well that everyone was selfish, some more so, but in general everyone was selfish and would always wish for something that was selfish in nature. Sans and Papyrus had offered her the world, and yet she didn't even seem at least somewhat interested. Why did Sans like that so much?</p><p> </p><p>Why did Sans<em> hate</em> that so much?</p><p> </p><p>So many other much nicer people could have made better use of he and his brother's abilities, ones that would have wished for something as cheesy as world peace or something of that nature. Of course, everything came for a price, and whilst something like that was good to wish on, Sans knew that he and his brother had a tendency to, when they used their powers, to bring about something far more negative. Sans could remember one master in particular who wished for their crops to be the best so that they could feed others in their community, only for this to back fire and not only negatively affect those in other communities as their crops didn't grow, but were also burned to death after being accused of dealing with the devil and performing witchcraft. Though, Sans couldn't exactly refute that claim, the more he thought on it.</p><p> </p><p>The world required balance, so if you wished for something large such as world peace, it would cause something of equal magnitude that was negative to spring forth, like an increase in natural disasters as the way the universe was made required some semblance of chaos if it were to function correctly. Even something small if it was wished for would result in something bad. If Sans recalled correctly, humans took to calling it the butterfly affect: where every wish, no matter how large or small, had an unforeseen consequence that affected everything else, like the beat of a butterfly's wing causing a hurricane across the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't we have to dig a hole to shit in?" asked Y/n, as she went to the small kitchen area and took out a packet of microwave noodles for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah, the 'shit pit'." shuddered James, helping his sister by filling a pan with water as she unpackaged the noodles.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY DON'T YOU WISH FOR A BOUNTIFUL FEAST, LITTLE MASTER?" suggested Papyrus, unable to hide the irritation in his tone as his eye socket twitched. "RATHER THAN HAVING THAT UTTER TRIPE, PERHAPS A ROASTED DODO WITH PINOT WINE AND A GATEAUX FOR DESERT?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't dodo's extinct?" questioned James in bafflement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Remember when Uncle fell into that one excavation site and managed to land on that fossil?" reminded Y/n as she finished up plating the noodles for everyone, placing four steaming bowls on top of the small dining table they had. When James nodded in affirmation, she added, "It was a dodo he fell on, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"Now I remember." said James as he plopped down on the chair in exhaustion before digging into it. With a mouthful of noodles, he looked at the large skeletons who were hunched over due to the ceiling being too short for them to stand at their full height. It honestly looked extremely uncomfortable, so with that thought in mind, he offered, "Why don't you both sit down and eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"sure." Sans sat down and began to dig in, Papyrus still standing as he fidgeted nervously. He gave Sans a disapproving glare before he anxiously looked over at Y/n, who was too busy eating her noodles to really notice.</p><p> </p><p>"MAY I SIT DOWN, LITTLE MASTER?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to ask, you know." she sighed, slurping some more before continuing, "Just do what you want- apart from killing people, that's a no-no."</p><p> </p><p>"heh, what'd make you immediately think that we'd kill someone if you gave us permission to do what we wanted?" smirked Sans, as Papyrus reluctantly joined them and poked at his meal, mumbling to himself how linguine was better than cheap noodles rom the dollar store, which only made the elder skeleton genie chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem far too trigger happy." she replied simply, surprising both Sans and Papyrus at her honesty.</p><p> </p><p>"well, <em>shoot</em>, guess got us with our <em>hands in the air</em> on that one. we're just <em>aiming</em> to have a good time, master." grinned Sans</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH PUNS!"  scolded Papyrus, slapping Sans upside the skull which caused his older brother to face-plant into his bowl from the force of the hit as the pottery smashed. Noodles landed everywhere, most of it landing on James' face and in Y/n's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear he's going to get brain damage one of these days." mumbled James, but it wasn't missed by either skeleton as Sans shot him finger guns and Papyrus silently seethed, eyelights glowing a furious raging orange. </p><p> </p><p>"CARE TO REPEAT THAT, HUMAN?" glowered Papyrus menacingly, the fork in his hand bending and the bowl cracking under the strain of his harsh grip.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, I'm good." stammered James, holding Y/n close as she sighed long-sufferingly.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to start making that map so we can sell it to our client." said Y/n as she stood up from her chair, dragging her brother along with her. </p><p> </p><p>"OH, WHY DON'T YOU WISH FOR US TO DO IT?!" suggested Papyrus excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks, we're good." smiled Y/n before she closed the door to the room she just entered, presumably a small study of sorts. Both Sans and Papyrus looked at one another in puzzlement, unsure of how they should take their new master. They were still planning on killing her, but they needed a succinct plan to force her to make a wish, as it didn't seem that she was going to be making one anytime soon. Due to being unable to wilfully do anything that would kill her (such as living up the rug in the living room area so she tripped and fell onto the corner of the small coffee table), so they were relying on her making a wish that they could manipulate into killing her for them.</p><p> </p><p>They were determined to be free from the slavery they found themselves in.</p><p> </p><p>They were determined to seek their vengeance against the man who spoke in hands, the science kid, and make him know what true pain felt like. Not even the void could hide them from him. All they had to do, was kill their new master.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Wanted to thank you for reading and I hope u all have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p> </p><p>Just wanted to thank u all for reading and I hope u all have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>